


Bunga Matahari

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flowers, Internal Monologue, Monologue
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Youngjae punya interpretasi yang berbeda.





	Bunga Matahari

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BLACKPINK adalah milik YG Entertainment, GOT7 adalah milik JYP Entertainment, dan personelnya adalah milik Tuhan YME. Seluruh kejadian di dalam fanfiksi ini murni interpretasi pribadi penulis semata dan penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Bagi banyak orang, Park Chaeyoung adalah sesosok bunga mawar―sesuai dengan nama panggung sekaligus nama baratnya: Rosé, yang artinya mawar. Mungkin ada benarnya karena gadis itu memang indah, elegan, dan disukai banyak orang.

Namun, Choi Youngjae punya pendapat lain.

Definisi seorang Park Chaeyoung baginya adalah seberkas sinar di kala gelap, adalah sebongkah tawa di dunia sendu, adalah sebuah oase di padang pasir, adalah segaris cat biru di kanvas putih.

Park Chaeyoung adalah cerminan harapan bagi Choi Youngjae, sesosok representasi yang tepat akan semua yang Youngjae harapkan dalam hidup.

Karena itulah, bagi Choi Youngjae, Park Chaeyoung bukan sesosok bunga mawar,

melainkan bunga matahari.


End file.
